Christmas Revue
by BloodyH377
Summary: Maybe 'The All Male Nation Nude Christmas Pageant' wasn't your best idea ever... Various -x- Reader
1. Christmas Revue: Take 1

Author's Note: _*Snickers* This one was inspired by the song "Little Saint Nick". The plot bunny attacked me in dance class when I was picked to be the reindeer and instead of dancing, the 'santa' shot me. With a pretend gun... I was like, 'Hetalia!plotbunnie attack' and fell over laughing. And the look I imagined at the end is a mix between a temper tantrum face and someone who's puppy has just been kicked And the official name of the pagent is '(Y/n)'s All Male Nude Nation Christmas Revue'. I own that title, but not APH.  
><em>

"C'mon Vash… Please let me hold my Christmas pageant at your house!" You whined, attempting to will him to give in to your demand. You wrapped your arms around the stoic nation's torso, glancing up at him with what you thought was your best puppy dog eyes/quivering lip combo ever.

"I said no [y/n]," The nation could do nothing but sigh as he looked at your sad attempt to get your way. He had heard all about your attempted pageant last year and wanted it to be nowhere near Liechtenstein, no matter how much he adored you. You huffed and turned away, crossing your arms over your chest as you muttered about how unloved you were and what a meanie Vash was.

"Vee~ did you get Switzerland's permission yet [y/n]?" Feliciano pranced into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of reindeer antlers on his head and a little white sheet wrapped loosely around his hips.

Several loud shots rang out through the house, and the once prancing Italian ran away as quickly as he could. Vash lowered his gun and turned to you, intent on giving you the lecture of your life but he froze when he saw the look on your face.

"Damnit Vash, you killed my Rudolph!"


	2. Christmas Revue: Take 2

It had been very hard finding a place to host your now yearly Christmas revue ever since Vash had nearly killed the lead. Now that you had your hosting nation (thanks to Elizaveta) all that was left to do was recruit the rest of the victims, er... models. You knew Feliciano was already more than willing to participate, and you had enough dirt on some of the other male nations to assure their cooperation. The only problem was trying to find someone to play the lead role. Sure, you could always cast Finland in the part, but you were trying to think outside the box.

You paced back and forth for over an hour, mulling over the possibilities. Then, in an instant, the perfect idea hit you. It might take a bit of begging on your part, but you knew that the nation you had in mind was a perfect fit for the role.

A few hours later, you were sitting in said nations house, trying to convince them to participate.

"It's a charity event I created to fund presents for all the children who can't afford them," you explained, smiling.

He stared back at you unconvinced.

"I've even prepared a special role for you," you grinned, holding a piece of paper up to the blonde nation. His eyes skimmed the paper, his smile growing wider with every word he read.

"Deal," he smiled, eyes glittering with anticipation.

The first half of the Christmas Revue had gone off without a hitch, and the female nations (minus Lili) had surrounded you, telling you what a wonderful show you had put together. You smirked inwardly to yourself, telling them that the best was still to come.

It was almost the end of the show, and you could tell the rest of the girls were on edge, waiting for the 'best part of the show' as you had put it. Lastly, the lights dimmed and there was booming laughter coming from the darkness on the stage. There was a fluttering of fake snow sent down from the ceiling before the lights suddenly flared and then settled down on the stage. Standing in the dead center of the stage was Alfred wearing nothing but a santa hat and some red silk pants lined with white fur at the cuff. This normally wouldn't have shocked anyone, but it was the fact that Alfred had wrapped the legs of his pants around his neck to serve as a cape, leaving his vital regions completely exposed.

"The Hero of Christmas has arrived!" He laughed obnoxiously, completely oblivious to the shocked expressions of the other female nations and the torrent of blood gushing from your nose. It had to be illegal to look that good with pants tied around your neck, you thought as you tried to stifle the flow of blood to your nose. You hit the button you had next to your seat just incase a wardrobe malfunction such as this had occurred, which immediately cut the lights on the stage and whoosed the curtain in front of the naked American.

You quickly rushed to the back of the stage, seemingly intent on berating the shameless American. You, however, had other intentions.

"Great job!" You gushed at him, handing him a bag filled with hamburgers. "This will be the most profitable charity event of the year, all thanks to you!"

He smiled back at you, shoving the hamburgers in his mouth as he did so. He tried to speak, but the food made his words unintelligible. The only word you could make out was something about 'the hero'. Typical of the lovable nation.

You just laughed at him, before pressing your lips to his cheek in a chaste kiss of thanks. He didn't need to know that the pageant had been taped, and that you were selling the copies of the tapes as part of your fundraiser.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So many things to say, but I don't want to make the notes longer than the story. It's the christmas season, and I had a customer whose last name was 'Feliciano' today, so I was inspired to write an extension for this story. I may put some more drabblesshort stories into this and make it a holiday collection. I feel like I may have made America a little too bubble headed, but who doesn't want to see him in all his naked santa-y glory? If I write more about the revue, I'll try to include more romance and of course, more christmas related nudity. Happy Holidays everyone!

...and I don't own Hetalia.


End file.
